A Humungous Friendship
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Kristin meets a new friend, a very big and prehistoric friend!


**A request done for my special friend, EmeraldMoonGreen. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kristin was enjoying a beautiful summer day. She looked up at the bright blue sky and the birds chirping by.

On a perfect day like this, Kristin decided to get some ice cream. She walked down the street to the local ice cream parlor, but when she arrived, she froze when she spotted the local bullies.

Thinking fast, Kristin dove behind a dumpster and prayed that no one saw her. And just when Kristin thought she was safe,

"Well, lookie what we got here."

Kristin turned and saw the leader of the group wearing a nasty little smirk. Two of her followers followed.

The head bully reached her hand out towards Kristin, eager to do her harm.

Instinct and survival kicking in, Kristin knocked the hand away and kicked her attacker right up the jaw. The bully screamed in pain as Kristin ran for dear life. Knowing her sadistic attackers, Kristin decided to run through the forest towards the Grant Mansion, since it was such a dense forest, it would be hard to find her.

"COME BACK HERE!"

Kristin did not look back. She knew it was the bullies and they were out for blood; Kristin's blood.

"Why did I have to do that?" Kristin sobbed as she ran into the forest. She kept running deeper and deeper until she can't see any sunlight peek through the trees, she hoped this was the right path to the mansion.

But she was wrong.

 **BAM!** Kristin slammed into something so hard, she rolled back and felt the world spinning. With her spiraling vision, Kristin could see something tall and brown. Not until she shook her head and readjusted her vision did she see something more terrifying than sadistic bullies.

Kristin tried to say something, but she was to scared to even scream.

Huge and imposing, a tan-skinned dinosaur had Kristin trapped with her own fear. She didn't move, she didn't even acknowledge the trio of girls when they finally caught up to her.

The dinosaur observed all four frightened girls and pieced together what was going on. He gritted his teeth, raised his arms and let out an Earth-shaking roar.

The girls all screamed and ran away from this gigantic beast. When the monster scared them away, he noticed that one of them was lying unconscious on the ground. Kristin passed out from sheer terror. The creature carefully scooped her up and carried her away.

* * *

The sun was nearly setting and Kristin was starting to wake up. She opened her eyes and found herself lying on a stone bed.

"Ah, you're awake."

Kristin turned and screamed seeing the dinosaur monster. She got off the rock and ran, but the creature stomped his foot and made Kristin stumble under the friction he caused, then he picked up Kristin and held her tight in his grasp.

"NO! LET ME GO!" Kristin wailed as she tried to fight her way out of his hand, but she could hardly do anything.

"Please don't be scared." the monster cooed. Kristin wasn't calming down. So he held her close to his chest and gently swayed her bath and forth, he started humming a soft little melody.

His actions were slowly calming Kristin down, but when she looked up at the monster, she squeaked and hid her face when she saw him looking he down at her.

Seeing her still scared of him, the creature felt really bad for himself. He held Kristin very close to him and held her, but not too tightly of course. He snuggled with Kristin, brushing against the nap of her neck.

"Heeheeheeheehee!" Kristin giggled feeling her tickle spot being touched.

The dinosaur stopped and saw Kristin looking a little nervous. He smiled and held her back in his hand and poked her in the neck. Kristin started to squeal and laugh as she tried to defend herself, but his large fingers made it impossible.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo." he teased as he tickled Krisrin under her chin and ran his finger down her neck.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Stop! That tickles!" Kristin laughed out.

"If you want me to stop, then stop being afraid of me." Kristin's captor teased as he tickled both sides of her neck.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OKAY! OKAY! I WILL! I MEAN, I WON'T! JUST STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

He stopped and opened his hand, letting Kristin rest in his palm.

"Sorry I scared you so badly. My name is Humungosaur." he said. "You're...Kristin, aren't you?"

Kristin looked at him. "You know about me?"

"Well, Rachel told me about you and you look like she described, but I figured it was you when I found your tickle spot." He chuckled. "She said it was your neck and she was right!"

Kristin felt a little embarrassed. But moreover, she owed this alien an apology. "Sorry if I freaked out back there. You saved me."

"Don't worry, I'm used to it by now." He looked up at the sky. "It's getting late, let's get you home."

For the first time that day, Kristin smiled. "Sounds great, I'm getting tired."

"And I'm getting hungry." Humungosaur said, licking his lips.

Kristin gasped.

"Relax, I don't mean having you for dinner." Humungosaur gave Keistin another tickle on the neck.

Reassured, the two unlikely friends headed back to the mansion together.


End file.
